Stuck together
by elythesheephearmerawr
Summary: Naraku sticks sesshomaru and kagome together by their hands. Now kagome's stuck with a dog demon she absolutely detests. will she fall for him or get killed by him. sorry for the summary i suck at writing them XD
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group were in the midst of battling Kagura, Kanna and a hoard of demons. Kagome had yet to return from her trip and somewhere in the battle Rin had gotten taken. Sesshomaru had no success so far in trying to find her but he had been successful in planning Jaken's death.

"Damnit they just keep on coming!" Sesshomaru heard his brother curse

"We can't stop for a minute Inuyasha so stop whining." Sango said as she threw Hiraikotsu. Sesshomaru noted the sky started to clear up of the demons and Kagura and Kanna had left.

"Kukuku." Naraku's dark aura entered the small clearing; he hovered over the edge of s dangerous cliff.

"Naraku!" His brother yelled

"Such a pleasent greeting ne?" Naraku asked smirking

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded

"No reason." Naraku said, and soon in front of him Rin appeared in his arms. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed

"Ah I see you are displeased Sesshomaru." Naraku pointed out

"Stating the obvious." Sesshomaru growled

"Well let's see if she can fly." Naraku said, Sesshomaru knew what was coming and ran forward just as Naraku dropped her. He slid off the cliff but gripped the edge as he caught Rin; the back of her kimono was in his mouth on account of his lost arm.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried she turned out of his grip and clinged to his neck. Naraku sent more demons, most of which in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Rin jump up and run towards a safe area." Sesshomaru commanded

"But Rin doesn't know anywhere safe." Rin said, Sesshomaru hated to admit that it was true.

"The stay with my half brother's pathetic group." Sesshomaru told her deeply regretting the choice but he could not do anything yet. Rin nodded and climbed up onto the cliff and ran towards Sango. Sesshomaru was about to get back up but something was thrown at him causing him to let go of the edge and slid down. Sure he could get back up but the thing was attached to his only arm and demons were attacking him so his only form of defence would be to try and kick the offending demons. Inuyasha got through the last demon when he saw Rin jump up and run towards Sango, he saw Naraku throw kagome at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru fall down the cliff.

"Naraku! What did you do!" Inuyasha yelled, Naraku didn't answer instead he turned towards a wall that no one had noticed before and made all the wall crash into large rocks that fell towards the way Sesshomaru and Kagome had fallen. They had been buried underneath it.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled

"She is still very much alive Inuyasha." Naraku said as he faded away. Inuyasha growled.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Naraku threw Kagome down there with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to the cliff full of heavy rocks.

"What! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin wailed and started to cry

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha asked rudely, this caused Rin to cry louder.

"Good going doofus." Shippo commented

"Shh, its ok sweetie Inuyasha's just being an idiot." Sango said kneeling down next to Rin. Rin tried to stop crying.

"Are you ok Rin?" Shippo asked, Rin didn't say or do anything .

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Miroku wisely suggested. Sango and Shippo nodded, Inuyasha just scoffed.

After Sesshomaru had killed all the demons that had followed him down the cliff he took a look at what was attacked to him. Kagome, unconscious, was stuck to him. They were stuck by the hand but it simply looked like he was holding hands with her. He growled and narrowed his eyes. He tried to yank his arm away from her but nothing seemed to work. Growling in annoyance he sat down, there was no way he would carry a human around. Without knowing it he dozed off into the realm of sleep.

An hour later Kagome woke up.

"Ngh how did I get here?" She asked aloud and searched for her bag, luckily it was on her back, she pulled out a flash light and lit up the cave type area she was in. she finally noticed a hand attached to her own hand. She nearly shrieked but instead chose to look at who it was. She gulped and shone the torch revealing Sesshomaru. She gasped as he caught her wrist that held her torch, the torch rolled across the ground.

"What is that offending thing." Sesshomaru growled

"W-what?" She stuttered

"That thing that disturbed this ones relaxation." Sesshomaru growled directing his eyes toward the torch.

"It's a torch! I can't see in the dark." Kagome yelled

"Hn." He said and let go of her wrist.

"Um Sesshomaru how did we get stuck together?" Kagome asked

"It is not in this Sesshomaru's knowledge of how or why." Sesshomaru told her standing up. Kagome was brought up as well, just as Sesshomaru started walking she picked up her bag then her torch quickly. She followed not wanting to get killed.

"So Naraku had Kagome and threw her down the cliff Sesshomaru had fallen down?" Miroku asked

"Yea, then he covered the area so no one could enter." Inuyasha said staring into the fire, Rin gave a little whimper and Inuyasha turned to her. She flinched afraid of what he might do, Inuyasha was shocked and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked shocked

"She afraid of you dummy." Shippo pointed out.

"I know that! But why?" Inuyasha asked

"Maybe because you yelled at her you idiot." Sango said glaring

"Oh." He said "Rin?" He asked

"Y-yes?" She asked visibly afraid

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said bowing his head. Sango, Shippo and Miroku were shocked beyond words.

"That's ok Inuyasha-sama." Rin said and smiled brightly

"Really?" He asked. He hated it when kids cried and were frightened of him.

"Uh huh!" Rin nodded and hugged him.

"Inuyasha may be growing into a man." Miroku said unable to help himself

"What do you mean growing into a man!" Inuyasha yelled, everyone laughed. Inuyasha put Rin down and jumped into a tree.

"Not that I mind but why are you here Rin?" Shippo asked

"Sesshomaru-sama told me to find somewhere safe to hide but Rin didn't know anywhere so he told her to go to you so Rin climbed up and ran." Rin explained

"Oh." Shippo said

"I never thought Sesshomaru cared about humans." Sango said shocked

"Me neither, but what worried me more is that Kagome is with him, he hates and wants to kill her." Miroku said in a grave tone.

"I see what you mean." Sango said worried

After what seemed to be an hour of walking Kagome was fed up.

"Where are we!" She demanded, when she received no reply she sighed "You're not going to answer are you?" She asked

"No." He said

"Well I can make you." Kagome said smirking, Sesshomaru briefly wondered how a human wench could make him answer a question until she opened her mouth.

"This is the song that doesn't end, it just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because, it is the song that doesn't end." She kept singing and singing until Sesshomaru got fed up and growled dangerously at her.

"Well are you going to answer?" She asked hotly

"I don't know where we are, but we are underground!" He snapped

"Jeez. Chill man." Kagome said

"Hn." He grunted "I don't care for your pathetic human sayings." Sesshomaru said

"Well I don't care for your stupid way of talking." Kagome said getting angrier by the minute.

"This one has no stupid way of talking." He replied

"It sounds extremely moronic." Kagome said glaring at him

"Says the one who always need rescuing." Sesshomaru said knowing how much it would piss her off.

"I do not!" She denied

"Do too." He countered. Kagome could already see where this was going.

"Shut up you jerk." She said

"Make me." He said rather childishly, something about arguing with her made him have fun.

"Oh you are such a, a moron!" She yelled

"Is that all your feeble brain can come up with?" He asked. Kagome was fuming

"What ever!" She snorted. They walked in silence once more. Sesshomaru was thinking of why he had been so childish and Kagome was wondering if she could purify his arm off. The wall next to her blew up, a demon had crashed through and ran into Kagome. Kagome was rammed into Sesshomaru. Extremely pissed at the demon she punched it which surprisingly purified it.

"Well that was the easiest thing I've ever killed." Kagome said smirking

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he continued walking.

"I hope I can purify that stupid arm of his off." Kagome said under her breath

"Most unlikely." Sesshomaru said

"Bleh." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hn."

"Is that the only fricken thing you can say?" Kagome asked

"Hn." He said to piss her off more

"Why you-" she started then realised what he was doing. She started to take deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. 'Just keep breathing, calm down.' She told herself. She relaxed and slipped into a meditative state but was still aware of where she was going.

For a long time it was quiet only the foot pattern of Sesshomaru and Kagome was heard. The quiet stretched eerily long. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a brief moment, she had her eyes closed.

'Hn, meditation?' he thought silently

'_**Never thought a human could meditate could you?' **_his beast asked

'Shut up.' Sesshomaru told it, in the distance of his mind he could hear it laughing at him.

"This is quite a strange sight. The great fearful lord of the west holding hands with a ningen." A voice said. Sesshomaru stopped Kagome did as well but said nothing.

"We are not holding hands I'm stuck to this ningen trash." Sesshomaru said coldly, he expected some retort from Kagome but she was silent.

"My apologies then milord." The voice said, Sesshomaru turned and found a small demon with blueish grey eyes, long brown hair and pointed ears.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said starting to walk again.

"Be ware of the road ahead." The demon said closing its eyes. Sesshomaru took no note of even listening to the demon. Kagome seemed to be in her own little world where she didn't think about a certain annoying dog demon, but her meditation was wrecked when everything in her mind went dark. She opened her eyes and she couldn't see. She began to panic. In her mind there was a small blackish purple dot, it grew bigger and bigger until there was nothing but the large impure aura in her mind. She was sucked in and Naraku was inside.

"Naraku." She breathed

"Are you having a pleasant time?" He asked smirking

"No. But how the hell did you get in my mind?" She asked outraged

"I have my ways Kagome." He told her, soon everything was dark. She didn't realise she had stopped walking until Sesshomaru had slapped her. She screamed in pain.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You were unresponsive." Sesshomaru stated

"Stupid, idiot, jerk, inconsiderate dog demon." She mumbled, Sesshomaru ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey I can see again." She noted

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked unable to control his curiosity

"Like you give a crap." Kagome said glaring, he growled. She sighed. "I was meditating and then everything grew dark, I opened my eyes, if you were watching you could see that, and I couldn't see a thing." Kagome said.

"Hn."

"God this is gonna suck." Kagome groaned, then her stomach growled. "Hey Sesshomaru can I eat or do you want me to annoy you?" Kagome asked, he gave no reply but sat down. Kagome taking this as a signal to eat got out a packet of ramen and her small portable stove. Kagome grabbed one of her bottles of water and a pot and started preparing food. Finding it only a little difficult when she had to move stuff around

"Not that I think you would want any but would you like some food Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I don't eat ningen food." Was his bored reply

"What ever." Kagome said turning back to her cooking when it was done she felt bad about being mean to him.

"Sesshomaru." She said

"_sama."_ He replied 'Why that arrogant piece of-' she thought angrily

"Sesshomaru-_sama _I apologise for being mean to you." Kagome said

"Hn. Your apology is wasted." He said

"Well I don't care." Kagome said and started eating.

After she finished Sesshomaru didn't move.

"I thought we would keep moving." Kagome said

"I do not wish to have you whining about sleep." Was all he said

"Oh ok." She said getting her sleeping bag and unzipping it, she couldn't get in it so she draped it over herself.

"Goodnight." She said, before she entered the land of sleep she thought. 'Why hasn't he killed me yet?'


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been walking in silence, complete and utter silence.

'Oh maaaaaaaaaaaaan.' Kagome groaned in her head. 'THIS IS SO BORING!' Kagome did her best in trying to get stuff from her bag, she was able to get her ipod out but now she was bored.

"Sesshomaru do you ever talk!" She hissed

"Yes, I am doing so now aren't I?" Sesshomaru asked smirking

"That's not what I mean!" Kagome glared

"Hn." Sesshomaru said

"THAT'S THE ONLY WORD YOU SAY!" Kagome yelled Sesshomaru didn't answer

'Calm down calm down Kagome, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!' She raged in her mind

Sesshomaru took a side glance and noticed she was starting to get red in the face. slowly she calmed down.

"Having fun?" A voice asked, Kagome spun around to see who was there

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Don't you hear someone?" Kagome asked

"No, you foolish human." Sesshomaru said and started walking again.

"He can't see me only you can, that's how I made it." Naraku said, Kagome glared. Naraku laughed.

'I really wish I could kill you right now.' Kagome thought evily

"And yet you cant." Naraku said smugly

"Reading my thoughts?" Kagome asked aloud

"What?" Sesshomaru asked

"Don't worry." Kagome said

"That was stupid." Naraku laughed at her.

'What do you want?' she hissed

"To see if one of you had died yet." Naraku said

'None of us have so bleh.' Kagome said telepathically

"Not yet." Naraku said fading

"What?" Kagome asked aloud, she received no reply.

"Look to the right of you." Naraku said fading away fully, Kagome turned around sharply just as a demon dragon destroyed the wall and caused rocks to start falling.

"RUN!" Kagome yelled, Sesshomaru wasn't going to but realised she would die making his chances of asking how she seemed to know something that was going on, go dim. So he ran with her. Just as the last rock fell Kagome's head started going crazy.

"Ngh." She groaned 'What's going on I feel dizzy.' She thought as she held her hand to her head.

"That's because im messing up your powers." Naraku said from the depth of her mind

'How can you do that?' Kagome asked

"There is a part of me in your mind now, you can't get me out, if you wanted to know I'm filling your body with miasma." Naraku said laughing. Kagome started coughing.

'Get out!.' She screamed at him

"The only way would be for you to do that and you can't seem to concentrate, how sad." Naraku taunted her. Kagome kept coughing as she tried to think of a solution.

"It's futile Kagome." Naraku laughed.

'Stupid money GET OUT!' She screamed at Naraku who only seemed to laugh at her more. She fell to her knees. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw how pale she was becoming. She was radiating a lot of impure aura, but there was a purified aura trying to fight back.

"Get…out." She moaned.

"What?" He asked curious as to what she meant.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. All the miasma in her system left and there was a blast of purification. Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes from the light, when it was gone he saw Kagome was unconscious on the ground. He raked his hand through his hair.

'That was confusing, wait what?' he stared at his arm, it wasn't the one attached to Kagome but the one he had lost.

'I benefit from that and she doesn't.' he thought silently. He set her up right and sat down, he slipped into a small resting state.

"Hey! Miroku look I found something!" Shippo yelled

"What did you find Shippo?" Miroku asked

"I found a small hole but if we dig enough we might be able to get inside." Shippo said pointing to the small hole.

"I'll go get Inuyasha. You wait here with Kirara." Miroku said running off. He came back seconds later with Sango, Inuyasha and Rin.

"I cant sense them there so it's ok to use the wind scar." Miroku said

"Ok, Shippo move outta the way!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo and Kirara moved. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, the small hole was destroyed and there was an entrance into the cave formed.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled running inside. Everyone followed.

Kagome woke up feeling only slightly dizzy. She looked around and found Sesshomaru next to her. She stared at him and realised he was either asleep or really god at faking it.

"Would you mind not staring." Sesshomaru said annoyed, Kagome gasped

"Sorry." She apologised

"Why did you say get out?" Sesshomaru asked

"What?"

"Before when you started coughing."

"Oh, because of Naraku."

"What?"

"He had somehow made it inside my head and started killing me with his miasma, I tried to fight back and he taunted me, in the end I guess I just raged and let out a purification wave killing the Naraku in my mind." Kagome said

"And this?" he asked holding up his arm

"Now that I don't know." Kagome said

"We're leaving get up."

"No you can't order me around, I don't follow you im only stuck." Kagome argued

"Do not disobey this Sesshomaru."

"Do not disobey this Sesshomaru blah blah blah." Kagome said in a whiney voice. Sesshomaru growled

Inuyasha and the gang were running at full speed, when they came across a wall they destroyed it. They were standing at the wall in front of them, it was Sango's turn to break it.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled throwing her boomerang bone. The wall crumbled and there was a shriek. The dust hadn't settled yet.

"Nearly cut my head off." Kagome breathed

"Get off." Sesshomaru growled

"What? Oh." Kagome said, she was sitting on his chest. She stood up, he stood up and glared at her.

"Foolish."

"Shut it dog."

"Human."

"Jerk."

"Weak."

"Arrogant." Kagome said hitting him with her bow. Sesshomaru gripped her neck.

"Do not do that again."

"Sesshomaru put her down!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru turned and saw Inuyasha's group and Rin all staring. He dropped Kagome and tucked his arms in his sleeves.

"Hi guys." Kagome waved.

"Kagome get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled

"I would if I could." She snapped

"What?" Miroku asked, Kagome held up her other arm.

"Why are you holding hands with _him_!" Inuyasha yelled

"Naraku's fault." Kagome growled

"Let's get this explained later." Sango wisely said.

"Agreed." Kagome nodded. Standing up they headed to where Inuyasha entered.

"Damn, smart woman but only by fluke did that happen." Naraku cursed, Kanna stayed silent.

"What is the key to kill them?" Naraku questioned taking a sip of sake.

"Love." Kanna said

"Ah of course, forbidden love more like it." Naraku smiled to himself.

"I see, so Naraku has played another sick joke." Miroku said

"Does that mean Kagome will be stuck to Sesshomaru forever?" Shippo asked, there was no answer.

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome finally answered. "I would much prefer it if I was tied to a rat or something." Kagome muttered, Sesshomaru took a swipe at her and grazed her right cheek. Inuyasha growled. Blood trickled down her cheek, but she stayed calm and stared at him. He blinked as he smelt his own blood on his right cheek.

"So he was right." Kagome said

"What?" Sango asked

"Naraku had been conversing with me in my dream, he said that if he hurts me physically then he will get the same as I did." Kagome sighed

"Woah so if he killed you he would die?" Shippo asked

"Yeah." Kagome answered

'This miko is right unfortunately.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stared into the fire. He felt someone dab a cold cloth on his cheek. He looked up and saw Kagome dabbing the cut on his cheek. He growled loudly.

"Shut up, I don't care if you want people to not touch your 'prefect' self but I provoked you on purpose for a test so I would at least like to clean the mess I made." Kagome glared. Sesshomaru sat back as she cleaned his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha.

The group had been travelling for half a day.

Sesshomaru was highly annoyed at the fact that he couldn't kill Kagome; hurt her and had to walk so close to her. He decided to kill her after the curse was broken.

"Damn wench." He glared at her.

"Stupid dog." Kagome glared back.

"Insufferable woman." He wasn't going to back down.

"Arrogant." Neither was Kagome

"Pathetic."

"Pain in the-" Kagome started

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence half breed."

"Sit."

"Coward."

"Idiot."

"Foolish."

"Hey Miroku where are we going?" Shippo asked as Kagome and Sesshomaru continued their glare battle.

"I wanted to see if Mushin knew anything." Miroku replied

"Why don't we go and see Kaede?"

"Because I also needed to ask something of Mushin as well."

"Oh. Wait isn't that, that mountain where we got drunk?" Shippo asked

"Yes. Hold your breath." Miroku said, everyone except, Kagome and Sesshomaru, placed their kimono in front of their mouth and nose as they entered the mountain.

"Everyone alright so far?" Sango asked

"Yea." Inuyasha replied

"Yep." Shippo and Rin replied

"Fine here." Miroku replied

"Jerk." Kagome said still glaring at Sesshomaru

"Know your place human." Sesshomaru glared. Sango sighed.

"Ngh, oh um….potato." Kagome laughed, Sesshomaru stared at her. She gasped

"What the?" Sesshomaru said

"Fluffy oh so fluffy." Kagome said as she started petting his pelt. Sesshomaru tried to resist the pleasure he was feeling, but he had a small smile on his face. she reached over and scratched behind one of his ears. He closed his eyes. Kagome laughed.

"Who's a big puppy! Yes your are, yes you are." She cooed. Sesshomaru tried to growl but he was feeling really happy at the moment, his smile grew a fraction bigger.

"Kagome's drunk now." Sango announced

"And I think Sesshomaru is too look at him." Shippo pointed out. Everyone turned and saw Sesshomaru with a grin on his face. Inuyasha bursted out laughing.

"Shut up half breed, your just jealous." Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha whimpered.

"Ok Sesshomaru is drunk and now Inuyasha is as well." Sango said

"Nobody loves meeeeeee." Inuyasha cried.

"Naww. Apologise Sesshomaru!" Kagome said

"No." Sesshomaru replied

"I'll stop scratching your ears."

"You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru said glaring. She lifted her hand off his ears. "NOOO!" he yelled dramatically

"Then apologise!" Kagome yelled

"NEVER!" Sesshomaru jumped into a tree and left the hand holding Kagome dangling in the wind.

"Let me up! Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled

"This is going to take a while." Miroku sighed

"I think I have a way." Sango said as she threw scent beads onto the ground. They exploded. Sesshomaru fell out of the tree and landed on Kirara. Miroku went and picked up Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru were riding on Kirara as they all left the valley. Kagome was asleep.

Kagome woke up an hour later with a head ache, she was feeling lazy so she just went back to sleep. Sesshomaru woke up not remembering what happened. He saw Kagome asleep next to him and Inuyasha asleep as well. They were in a room. Sango, Rin and Shippo walked in.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your up." Rin exclaimed running over to him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. Rin reached and scratched behind his ears. Sesshomaru was feeling happy inside but didn't show it.

"So it only works when he's drunk?" Rin asked

'What?' Sesshomaru thought to himself

"Either tat or he's trying really hard." Sango replied, Sesshomaru growled, Kagome rolled over which took him slightly off balance. Sesshomaru glared at her. Inuyasha woke up and growled at Sesshomaru. Kagome rolled over the other way and hit Sesshomaru in the arm. He would have left the room but he would have to take him with her so he just sat there and stopped listening to what was happening around him.

Inside Kagome's dream

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. She was surrounded by the darkness.

"Nowhere but somewhere." A voice answered

"Who's there?" Kagome asked turning around.

"Kukuku." Naraku laughed

"Naraku." Kagome seethed.

"Yes, Kagome you can either die or join me." Naraku said

"What?" Kagome asked "As if I would join you!" Kagome yelled

"Suit yourself." Naraku said disappearing. Kagome was still surrounded by darkness when something bit onto her arm causing it to bleed. Kagome screamed and tried to get it off her. She purified it and saw a huge amount of demons attack.

Outside Kagome's dream.

The scent of blood was in the air. Sesshomaru turned and saw Kagome was bleeding.

Everyone in the room surrounded her when she screamed.

"What did you do Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome's panicked face.

"Kagome wake up!" Shippo yelled in her ear. Kagome didn't wake up.

"What do we do?" Sango asked

Kagome swore she heard someone yell a her.

"Why can't I wake up?" Kagome asked dodging

"Because there is a certain way for you to do so." Naraku said

"How!" She yelled at him

"Sesshomaru has to." Naraku said

"Is that all?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"By kissing you." Naraku finished

"How cliché. Couldn't you think of anything that wasn't so stupid." Kagome groaned "Stupid but you must have a reason craaaaaaap." Kagome said dodging more demons.

"Help…..me." Kagome moaned,

"Wake up Kagome!" Sango yelled slapping her. Kagome wouldn't wake up.

"What else are we suppose to do?" Shippo asked

"Kagome-sama read me a story where a prince had to kiss a princess. Maybe that would work?" Rin said nervously

"It's stupid but it might work." Miroku said

"Stupid….Naraku….." Kagome groaned

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked

"He must be in her dreams again." Sesshomaru said. Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe." He started "Because it's Naraku he wants Sesshomaru to kiss Kagome."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled

"There's no way in hell Sesshomaru would even touch a human being let alone kiss one!" Sango yelled

"Well then let's let Inuyasha try." Miroku said

"N-no!" Inuyasha yelled blushing madly.

"It's you, me or Sesshomaru. And I already doubt it would work if I try." Miroku said

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, he picked Kagome up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He put her down and turned away.

"Nothing." Miroku said

"I see Inuyasha tried, the monks on the right track." Naraku commented

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kagome growled

"Would you like it if I made you say who had to kiss you?" Naraku asked

"Since when could you do that?" Kagome asked

"Since now." Naraku smirked

"Don't you dare!" Kagome yelled "I don't trust that is all you will say."

"Kukuku." Kagome said

"What the?" Miroku said

"You are on the right track monk, Sesshomaru does have to kiss Kagome." Kagome said

"Naraku! What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded

"Having fun watching the little miko try and fight over a hundred demons. Soon she will get exhausted and die."

"What!" Sango yelled

"Kukuku. If Sesshomaru doesn't hurry up and kiss her she will die and I can also take over this body."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku didn't respond.

"What the hell." Kagome said as she kept dodging and trying to kill the demons.

"I gave them the clue. Also if you die I can control your body." Naraku said

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled

"Kukuku." Naraku laughed

"Did I ever tell you how much I despise you?" Kagome said glaring at him

"Well it's either Sesshomaru kisses her or she dies and we get Naraku in her body." Miroku said

"Miroku, Inuyasha come here for a second." Sango said leading them out of the room. They went outside the temple.

"We have to force him." Sango whispered

"I know. But how?" Miroku asked

Sesshomaru sat there while Kagome turned in pain. Rin and Shippo watched with worried expressions.

"Sesshomaru-sama could you please kiss Kagome-sama please." Rin whimpered with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru not wanting to see his ward cry picked Kagome up and kissed her, just as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha walked in. Miroku and Sango stood speechless as Inuyasha stuttered like an idiot. After Sesshomaru pulled away Kagome's eyes blinked open, she blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Kagome is your arm ok?" Sango asked after she got over her initial shock. Kagome stared at her arm it was still bleeding.

"Well I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy." Kagome said trying to stand Sesshomaru didn't stand up.

"Stay down Kagome I'll do it for you." Sango said, Kagome sat back down.

'I never actually thought he would kiss me, oh god it felt good.' Kagome thought with a blush.

'Foolish miko, stupid wench with soft lips.' Sesshomaru thought

**_'Hahahaha! You want to kiss her again.'_** His beast laughed

'No.' he denied but god he did want another kiss.

**_'I am you and I do know what you want.' _**His beast said

'Shut up.' Sesshomaru told his beast.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha.

After they found that Mushin knew nothing of their predicament they headed towards Kaede's.

'Oh my, what am I going to do about going home! I really need to go back moms birthday is next week and I was planning on holding a big surprise party.' Kagome thought.

**'Just ask Sesshomaru then.'** Her conscious said to her

'Yea right as if he would let and I don't even believe he can go through the well.' Kagome answered mentally rolling her eyes.

**'Just do it.'** Her conscious snapped

'Ugh fine.'

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said aloud

"Hn." He replied

"Erm I was wondering can we go to my home? My mothers birthday is in a week and im supposed to be holding a surprise party for her." Kagome asked

"You cant be serious Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

"I love my mother and I want her to have a great birthday! She would be so upset if I didn't go!" Kagome yelled

"But we don't know what Sesshomaru might do! He might go all full demon and kill everyone! There are no demons in your time remember!" Inuyasha blurted out

"No demons?" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh crap. Yes there are no demons where I live Sesshomaru." Kagome answered

"How can that be?" He asked, curious about Kagome's home.

"How about I tell you about it and show you around when we are at my home. But only if, your willing to let me go there." Kagome said, victory was chanting around in her mind.

"Hn. We shall go to your home." Sesshomaru answered

"Woohoo thankyou Sesshomaru!" Kagome cheered. She almost hugged him but remembered who he was and chose to smile instead.

"But im coming with you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine." Kagome said still smiling.

"Why do I think this will end in disaster?" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Because it will." Sango answered.

As they got to the well Sesshomaru wondered why they were there.

"Bye Miroku bye Sango!" Kagome waved.

"Bye Kagome have a good time." Sango waved back.

"I will thanks." Kagome smiled

"Keep those two safe." Miroku said

"Don't worry." Kagome laughed. Sango and Miroku left to Kaede's.

"Why are we at a well?" Sesshomaru asked

"Coz this is the way to my home." Kagome said nervously.

"I'll go first." Inuyasha said jumping in. Sesshomaru questioned his motives but saw him disappear at the bottom of the well. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Well it might work because you're his brother so let's give it a shot!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style before she could even object and jumped into the well. Sesshomaru looked around as he saw the blue sparkly colour of time travel.

"We made it." Kagome said Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground only to leave the ground again as he jumped out of the well.

"Different scents." He commented.

"Erm can you put me down?" Kagome asked embarrassed, Sesshomaru silently put her down and headed for the door. "Wait!" Kagome called

"Why?" He asked

"Brace yourself your nose is about to be assaulted by a ton of bad smells oh and theres also a whole bunch of traffic sounds as well." Kagome warned. Sesshomaru just opened the door. They walked to the house. Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru cringe when he opened the door. They arrived at the house and Kagome tried to sit down but Sesshomaru decided to look at all the stuff in the house. She was dragged to the kitchen when he heard the microwave ding. Inuyasha was standing there pressing a whole bunch of buttons.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Trying to cook ramen." Inuyasha replied as he angrily took out the ramen cup.

"Here." Kagome said taking the ramen pack and placing it on the bench. She grabbed the kettle that was already boiled she guessed her mother had coffee already. She poured the water in and gave it to Inuyasha.

"There you go." Kagome smiled

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and began to eat. Kagome smiled but was jerked violently towards the stairs.

"Can you please contain your curiosity!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "I will show you later we have a week to spend here so stop it! I would like to sit down and get some rest!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologised then she had a brilliant idea. "Inuyasha come here for a second please." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha walked over. Kagome yanked his ear down to level, Inuyasha complained and Kagome whispered so quietly into it that Sesshomaru didn't know what she was saying. Inuyasha smirked and went upstairs towards her room.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw the smirk on her face.

"Nothing." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha came back down and haded her a package. Kagome patted him on the head and he growled.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome just randomly hugged him. Sesshomaru was confused. Kagome placed something around his neck and jumped back down.

"Couldn't you do that a different way?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Well this was the first way I thought of now lets test if it works. Sesshomaru stay!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru wondered what was going on until he couldn't move. Kagome walked and he didn't follow.

"Success!" Kagome cheered "Now I can properly rest." Kagome said, Sesshomaru growled at her. "Cheer up Sessh." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru growled again and noticed he would be able to move soon because his finger was twitching, it seemed Kagome noticed as well. "Stay. Inuyasha pass me that pot." Kagome said glaring at Sesshomaru.

'Why do I get the feeling she's going to do something evil?' Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha went and grabbed the pot from the stove and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled sweetly then hit Sesshomaru in the head with the pot over and over again. Inuyasha backed away slowly as Sesshomaru slid to the floor unconscious.

"Phew. At least I have a very nice imprint of Sesshomaru's head on this pot." Kagome said smiling. "Inuyasha can you help me get to my room?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was going to say no but then he thought she might sit him to oblivion and decided against it.

Kagome sat at her desk. Sesshomaru was beside her on a chair and Inuyasha was behind her asleep on her bed.. She thought he might be sleeping by the expression on his face until she his eyes shoot open. She saw his eyes narrow then he turned to look around her room. She continued to work on studying her subjects. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Sesshomaru staring intently at her.

"Um yes?" She asked

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to her radio.

"That's a radio it plays music." Kagome answered and went back to her work. Buyo came into the room. Sesshomaru glared at him. The cat meowed and Sesshomaru yipped at it. He turned back and saw Kagome with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" He asked

"Did you just yip at my cat?" Kagome asked

"I was merely speaking to it." Sesshomaru answered

"Oh." Kagome said "What did you say?"

"I told it to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"It told me to leave."

"Buyo wouldn't do that. Buyo's a nice cat. Aren't you baby?" Kagome cooed lifting the cat and placing it on her lap. Kagome patted Buyo and Buyo purred and sent what looked like a smug look to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at the cat and reached over to grab it. Buyo scratched him as he picked him up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kagome protested. Sesshomaru ignored her and growled at the cat as he threw it on the floor. Buyo hissed and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his victory.

"What the hell was that for!" Kagome yelled

"It was being a nuisance." Sesshomaru replied.

"You're being a nuisance." Kagome grumbled as she went back to working.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said

"Keh, Would you stop being so damn loud?" Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"Be quiet half breed." Sesshomaru replied

"What did you just call me you arrogant son of a-"

"Shut up the both of you!" Kagome yelled. "I'm going to bed." Kagome said getting up, Sesshomaru got up as well. Kagome moved to the cupboard and got out a spare futon. She placed it next to her bed and placed sheets on it.

"Now Sesshomaru your going to sleep there and Inuyasha keep watch." Kagome said "But first. Close your eyes." Kagome said as she grabbed her pyjamas. The two boys shut their eyes as Kagome started to change. She ripped the sleeve of one of the shirts so she could get it on.

"Ok open." Kagome said as she finished tying the shoulder part of her shirt. Sesshomaru started to take off his armour. Suddenly out of nowhere the side of his armour broke.

"Oh crap." Kagome said

"It can be fixed." Sesshomaru said as he placed his swords next to the futon. After he finished Kagome got into her bed and Sesshomaru lied down on the futon beside her bed. Inuyasha was growling the whole time. Kagome tried to get to sleep but Inuyasha kept growling.

"Sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and mumbled curses. "Good night." Kagome said. after a couple of minutes Kagome fell asleep.

"If you touch her I'll-" Inuyasha started.

"Fear not hanyou I will not touch your precious miko." Sesshomaru cut in.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome woke in the morning and her first thought was.

'I gotta get to school or I'll be, oh wait how the hell can I go to school with this stupid curse?' Kagome was about to glare at Sesshomaru but saw that he was sleeping so peacefully Inuyasha was sprawled out on the ground asleep as well.

'They look better when they're sleeping and not yelling or growling.' Kagome thought with a blush. She got up and looked around to see if any clothes were in her reaching range. On her desk there was a neat pile of clothes.

"Damn." She grumbled. She stretched and started to try and get over to them. She was almost there when Sesshomaru turned over in his sleep and made her fall over on top of him making a loud thud noise. Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open and Kagome's face came into view. Their noses were centimetres from touching. Sesshomaru still shocked and Kagome frozen in place, none of them moved. After a minute Sesshomaru ,thinking it was a dream, licked Kagome's lips. Kagome jumped back in surprise and blushed. She got off him and sat on her bed. Sesshomaru sat up, Inuyasha looked shocked and started growling.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha it was an accident." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha was about to object. "Sit." Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kagome sighed. "Now I wish to change so turn around!." Kagome snapped at both of them. They silently turned and Kagome grabbed the clothes on her desk. She cut off the sleeve so she could properly get into the shirt. As she was putting the shirt on a voice came into her mind.

'How about I make things easier for you Kagome?' Naraku's voice echoed in her mind.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked. She was only em with silence. Suddenly it felt as if there was nothing on her hand, it was as if the demon lord disappeared.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha turned and saw his brothers clothes on the floor.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha commented. They heard a small growling noise. Kagome lifted her hand that was attached to Sesshomaru up to her face. There was a small Sesshomaru attached to her hand.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled

"What? Is that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he poked the little Sesshomaru.

"Stop it half breed!" Sesshomaru's small voice yelled. Inuyasha laughed

"Sit. Its not nice to do that Inuyasha." Kagome stared down at Sesshomaru. "I wonder if I still have them." Kagome said as she walked over to her closet. She started digging around in a box.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Ah ha! Found it!" Kagome exclaimed as she got out of the closet.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was holding a small doll with a small version of Inuyasha's kimono but instead of red it was white and had blue flower pattern on the shoulder.

"Here Sesshomaru put this on." Kagome said as she passed the kimono to him. Sesshomaru silently put it on.

"Does it fit ok?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded "He looks so cute!" Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled.

"What its true. Look at him." Kagome said holding up her hand. Inuyasha just laughed at the red on Sesshomaru's cheeks.

"He's blushing!" Inuyasha laughed

"What?" Kagome said as she looked closely "Your right! The mighty Sesshomaru is blushing!" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru swiped at her hand with his claws.

"Ouch! He also has a mini temper." Kagome grumbled. Sesshomaru growled louder and Kagome pushed him over with her finger. Inuyasha and Kagome cracked up laughing again.

"Kagome! What's going on up there?" Kagome's mother yelled

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed and ran down the stairs Inuyasha following her.

"Hello Kagome. Sorry about not leaving a note to explain. I was at your aunties having a party with some of her friends while Souta had his school camp and grandpa went to the annual priest convention." Kagome's mother said smiling

"I didn't know there was a priest convention." Kagome said

"Me neither." Kagome's mother said

"Hi Ms Higurashi." Inuyasha said

"Hi Inuyasha how you going?" Kagome's mother smiled

"I'm fine" Inuyasha smiled, Inuyasha was always nice to Kagome's mother. A scoff was heard from Kagome's hand.

"What was that?" Her mother asked, Kagome knew she could never hide things from her mother and so she pulled her hand up for inspection.

"Well you see…" Kagome started

"Wow a little person!" Kagome's mother exclaimed

"Mom please don't. That's lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's older, full demon half brother!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, why is he so tiny?" Kagome's mother asked looking closer. Sesshomaru growled at her

"Mom please stop and I'll explain." Kagome said sitting down on the couch. Her mother and Inuyasha sat down as well. Kagome explained their ordeal.

"Oh my." Kagome's mother said with a hand over her mouth "Well this will be very awkward for the both of you. I mean when you have to take a shower…" Her mother trailed off.

"MOM! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" Kagome yelled with flaming red cheeks.

"YEA! And if he did I would squish him like a bug." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "If he gets killed I die too!" Kagome yelled

"What!" Kagome's mother yelled

"I didn't know that!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well I didn't want to tell you because I know Sesshomaru can defend himself. But now, if I can knock him over with my finger I'm very worried." Kagome said looking down at the angry Sesshomaru.

"Well I suggest you go back to the feudal era and do some research and I'll do some here." Kagome's mother said turning around.

"No! um er Inuyasha can go!" Kagome exclaimed

"What why me!" Inuyasha raged, Kagome glared at him. "Yeah ok I'll go!" Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in it.

"What was that all about?" Her mother asked

"Nothing. I think I'll go upstairs." Kagome rushed up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and started at the slam Sesshomaru who was now seated on her hand.

"Shut up." She told him

"I said nothing." He replied

"The look says it all."

"Hn."

"You know I wish I could squish you."

"But you would have to pay the price as well." He retorted

"I really despise you. Did you know that?" Kagome asked

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed and lied down on her bed.

"What am I going to do know?" She asked her ceiling

"The ceiling wont answer you." Sesshomaru said

"I know that!" She snapped, she sighed again. "I hate Naraku so much. I wish he would just stay away from everyone." Kagome said. She felt Sesshomaru go completely still in her hand.

"Sorry." She said. He just growled at her. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing some spare clothes. But first she grabbed a small clothe and tied it around Sesshomaru's small form.

"I'm taking a shower so you have to keep that on until im done." Kagome said when he tried to rip the cloth away. He stopped and she took her shower, she dunked him under the water and continued her shower with her arm out of the shower so she was able to. When she dried she gave him a small set of modern clothes from one of her child hood dolls.

"Do they fit?" She asked

"Hn, they are acceptable." He replied

"Good because we are now leaving to start getting decorations." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs. She checked she had her wallet and list before continuing out the door.

"How are you fairing so far?" She whispered

"This place smells." He commented.

In the Feudal era.

"Any leads on how to break the curse?" Inuyasha asked

"No but Kaede said there is a spell to make them at least have some privacy space." Sango said as she read through scrolls.

"Is it in a scroll?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, here it is. I suggest delivering it to her." Miroku said handing him a scroll.

"Ok I'll deliver it as soon as I can." He said running out the door. As he arrived at the well he found Naraku waiting.

"Naraku." He seethed, his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga. Sango and Miroku came running.

"Hello Inuyasha. I see you want to deliver that to you dear friend Kagome." Naraku said

"What I do has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsuaiga and releasing the wind scar. Naraku dodged and let out a cloud of miasma. Sango and Miroku started coughing. Naraku took the chance and knocked them unconscious.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled and charged. But Naraku caught him and knocked him unconscious as well.

"Who'd of thought this would be so easy." Naraku laughed "The kids and that imp were easier than this though." and headed back towards his castle.

Modern era

"As soon as this week is over we'll go back to searching for answers." Kagome said

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome walked onto the bus. She sat down on a seat by herself. After 5 minuets a teenage walked up to her.

"Hey baby." He said siting next to her.

"Uh huh what ever." Kagome said trying to ignore him.

"Aw don't be like that." He said pretending to act hurt. Kagome just ignored him by listening to her mp3 player. When she got off the bus he followed her. She tried to shop peacefully but he kept bothering her, she could also tell that Sesshomaru was agitated by his presence because he was growling in her hand.

"Don't worry I'll try and loose him." Kagome whispered to him. Kagome bolted out of shop she was in and weaved around the people and entered a book shop. She hid behind ne of the stands as he passed the shop completely. Kagome sighed in relief and quickly finished shopping for her mother's surprise party. She thought she wouldn't be bother by him until she was waiting at the bus stop. He came up and put an arm around her waist.

"Where'd you go before babe?" He asked

"Nowhere. Leave me alone." Kagome said forcibly taking his arm off her. She turned and walked in the direction of her house. He still followed her. After a while Kagome noticed Sesshomaru was starting to growl louder.

"What's that sound babe?" he asked, Kagome decided to play a joke on him.

"Oh that's the sound of my husband, he's really tiny." Kagome said holding up her hand that held Sesshomaru.

"Woah, your married?" The guy asked

"Oh yes. And I have two kids." Kagome said.

"Er listen I gotta go." The man said and ran off. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh lighten up it was funny." Kagome said

"No it was not." Sesshomaru growled.

"What ever." Kagome said as she started walking up the shrine steps.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Do you think I would be able to go to school if you were stuck to my hand?" Kagome asked staring at Sesshomaru, she received no reply. Kagome sighed

"Kagome!" Her mother called

"Yes mama!" Kagome yelled

"Come down here and explain this mess!" Her mother yelled.

"What did I do? Oh crap its moms birthday today gotta get things ready!" Kagome ran downstairs.

"Hi mom, love to talk but don't you think you should go for a walk it's a very nice day out?" Kagome asked pushing her mother out the door.

"But." Her mother started

"No buts now out into the open world!" Kagome said pushing her mother over to the shrine steps. She quickly ran back in the house, locked all the doors and shut all the blinds.

"Phew. Wait why did she yell for me to come down? I don't see anything wrong." Kagome scanned the room and layed eyes on a big mess on the floor.

"What is that?" She asked walking towards the sludge. "It looks like strawberry cake. The one that I made for mom's birthday oh no!" she ran upstairs to Souta's room and woke him up.

"What do you want sis?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I need you to go down to the shops and but mom a birthday cake, get up hurry hurry!" Kagome yelled at her brother as she ran down stairs.

"Ok ok." Souta said and got changed.

"Here go hurry and buy a cake." Kagome rushed him out the door with some money as soon as he was out the door she locked it. She ran over to the lounge area and started decorating.

"It would really help if you were back to normal." She mumbled

"Well we can't help that can we." Sesshomaru remarked

"Can it." Kagome replied as she headed towards the phone to call up all the guests. After she had done that she kept going on with the decorations.

"I think im all done now." Kagome looked around the room and saw that she was only missing a large banner that was supposed to go on the wall high above the T.V. Kagome grabbed the banner and climbed up on the table the T.V was on. She still couldn't reach the spot she wanted, she jumped down and grabbed a chair then put it on the T.V table.

"Do you think that is safe miko?" Sesshomaru asked

"Shut up of course its not but I want my mom's birthday to be good and so im putting the banner up here." Kagome replied as she wobbly stood up on the chair. She grabbed the banner off the T.V and started to stick it to the wall with blu tact.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru warned.

"Shh I know what im doing." Kagome said concentrating on the banner. Souta unlocked the door and came in.

"Hey sis I got the cake where do you want me to put it?" He asked

"Oh, over there." Kagome said pointing towards the kitchen bench

"Ok sis are you sure leaning on the chair like that is safe?" Souta asked. Kagome was standing with both feet on the chair but was leaning out sideways.

"Well that's why I want to get this done as soon as possible." Kagome said and turned back around, the chair wobbled and fell off the table taking Kagome along with it.

"Oh crap." Kagome said before she hit the ground.

"Sis!" Souta cried. He ran over but she wasn't moving.

"Who's there?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to see from Kagome's hand.

"Sesshomaru is that you?" Souta asked

"Yes."

"I need to go find mom!" Souta panicked running outside.

"Oh great." Sesshomaru groaned. He looked over at Kagome. She was unconscious on the floor. He wanted to walk over and see if she was ok but he was stuck to her hand. He growled. Souta and Kagome's mother came rushing into the room.

"We have to put her on the couch." Kagome's mother said grabbing her daughter.

"I moved the pillows so it would be comfortable for her when she wakes up." Souta said.

"Ok." Kagome's mother gently layed her down on the couch.

"If Sesshomaru was in his normal size then this wouldn't of happened but we cant control what happened." Souta said

"Well I have found something that can return Sesshomaru back to his normal size but we would need Kagome's spiritual powers as well." Kagome's mother announced

"Well we're gonna have to wait then." Souta sighed.

"Not necessarily." Sesshomaru said

"What do you mean?" Souta asked

"Right now Kagome's powers are lashing out wildly. Im sure Sesshomaru can feel it." Kagome's mother said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said

"But how does that help?" Souta asked

"Her powers will help if they know and want to help us." His mother replied

"Oh." Kagome's mother pulled out a scroll from her bag and started reading through it. Kagome's powers started to inspect the scroll, her powers soon relaxed.

"I guess that means it's going to help. Souta get Sesshomaru's pants out from the laundry." Kagome's mother instructed. Souta ran off and came back minutes later with Sesshomaru's pants.

-In Kagome's mind-

"Oh great I'm unconscious but I'm in here. Now how in hell does that work!" She yelled to the dark spaces of her mind. She sighed

"I can feel my powers trying to either protect or help someone. So I guess that might be why." She sat down.

"I just hope its helping not fighting." Kagome brought her knee's up to her chest and rested. "But still I am wondering what im doing here."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha

As Kagome floated in the depths of what seemed to be her mind she wondered how things were going outside her mind.

"When will I wake up?" She wondered as she sighed. "This is boring, im going to sleep." Kagome said and was out like a light.

"Do you think she's gonna wake up soon?" Souta asked, just as he did Kagome's eyes opened.

"Ouch my head hurts." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"Kagome are you alright?" Her mother asked

"Yes im fine now lets have your party!" Kagome announced.

"Me?"

"Yes mom for your birthday!" Kagome laughed.

Naraku's castle- Feudal Era

"Damn how could we get caught so easily?" Inuyasha cursed. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin and Jaken were all chained to the wall. Their weapons had been taken away from them and the chains wouldn't break.

"Damn that Hanyou, he makes me wretch." Jaken spat on the ground below him

"It's alright Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama will save us." Rin said

"Keh, I don't count on that jerk coming anytime soon." Inuyasha scoffed

"Really Inuyasha, cant you just have some faith in your brother." Miroku sighed

"Half brother, and no." Inuyasha growled

"Grow up Inuyasha." Sango said

"Keh!"

"Quiet in there!" Kagura yelled "It's bad enough I have to keep guard over you fools."

Kagome's house- Modern Era

After her mothers party Kagome started cleaning up the mess.

"Thanks dear." Her mother said smiling.

"No probs mom but there is a special party for you at night time with some of your friends here." Kagome said passing her mother a note.

"Thankyou so much." Her mother said hugging Kagome tightly.

"It's ok mom." Kagome laughed, then she gasped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her mother asked

"I don't know. I think something bad happened back in the feudal era." Kagome answered.

"Then you go as soon as you can. I'll finish cleaning up." Her mother told her

"No mom it's your birthday. You don't have to Souta can clean up." Kagome said

"No dear, its fine after all the time you spent on this I feel as if I should do something and this can be that." Kagome's mother smiled

"Thanks mom." Kagome said before rushing up to her room and grabbing her bag. She ran back downstairs.

"Bye dear." Her mother said as Kagome rushed out the door towards the well house.

"Bye!" Kagome called over her shoulder. Without hesitation she jumped into the well. As she was floating through time she noticed more weight on her hand. She turned and saw Sesshomaru at his full height and seemed to be getting larger. Her bag did as well. When they hit the floor of the well she got out Sesshomaru's clothes, being careful not to look at him until then. Sesshomaru got his clothes on silently.

"It seems you miko have shrunk now." He stated.

"What?" Kagome asked and looked up at him. She was up to his waistline. "Oh crap." She cursed. Kagome stepped a couple of feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Do you think I could get some more fitting clothes?" Kagome asked

"Hn, indeed you can." Sesshomaru replied, Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well which startled Kagome because of her height.

"Woah." She said as her feet touched the ground. Sesshomaru started walking towards Kaede's hut. If others looked on it would seem as if he was holding hands with a small child. As they entered the hut they found only Kaede.

"Kaede-sama where is everyone?" Kagome asked

"Kagome is that ye?" Kaede asked

"Hai."

"I see, Inuyasha and the others were captured by Naraku." Kaede told her. Kagome gasped

"We need to rescue them!" Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"What happened to ye?" Kaede asked

"Her mother chanted a spell that could help but it backfired." Sesshomaru stated.

"I see."

"I didn't know that." Kagome said

"Child ye need more fitting clothes. Wait here." Kaede said as she went over to a small box. She took out a miko outfit small enough for a child, it had dark blue instead of red though.

"Here child, try this." The old miko instructed, Kagome silently took the outfit and changed into it.

"It fits." Kagome said

"Ye can borrow it while you are this size. Ye best be on your way." Kaede said

"Thank you Kaede. Your right we should get going. Bye Kaede-sama." Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked out of the hut with her and her bag slung over his shoulder.

After an hour of travelling Kagome was immensely bored. She groaned

"Don't you ever talk about anything?" Kagome asked

"No." He replied. Kagome sighed. As they continued walking Kagome was getting very tired of having to try and keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides.

"Can you carry me if you're gonna walk like that?" Kagome huffed. She received no reply and sighed.

'Is this how im going to spend my time? Being bored?' She asked herself

_'Well you could annoy the crap outta Sessho-chan there.' _Her conscious stated, Kagome laughed at the thought and decided she should.

"I know a song that'll get on ya nerves get on ya nerves get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that'll get on ya nerves get on ya nerves get on ya nerves, I know a song that'll get on ya nerves and it goes like this." Kagome sang.

"If you wish to eat than stop signing that song." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome frowned

_'The keyword in that sentence was THAT SONG.'_ Kagome's conscious told her. Kagome giggled and smirked.

"This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started signing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue signing it forever just because it is-" She was interrupted as Sesshomaru clamped his hand around her mouth. Kagome gave out a muffled yell of protest.

"Be quiet." He stated, Kagome wondered why but stayed quiet anyway. Kagome sensed two jewel shard headed their way.

"Smells of wolf." Sesshomaru commented.

"Koga." She said in Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshomaru took his hand off her mouth. "Jerk." Kagome said as the whirlwind got closer. Koga jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

"I thought I smelled my dear Kagome around this area." Koga said sniffing the air slightly.

"I'm right here. You idiot." Kagome mumbled the last part, Koga didn't catch it but Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle.

"What happened to you?" Koga asked "And why are you holding his hand?"

"Naraku stuck both me and Sesshomaru together by our hands, Naraku shrunk Sesshomaru my mother tried to revers the spell but only ended up in having me shrunk instead and now Inuyasha and the rest have been captured." Kagome said in one breath, she took a deep breath after her explanation. Sesshomaru smirked at her antics.

"So your looking for dog breath now?" Koga asked, Sesshomaru growled

"Yea." Kagome answered

"Do you need some help?" Koga asked kneeling down.

"It would be appreciated." Kagome said smiling

"This Sesshomaru requires help from no one." Sesshomaru said glaring.

"Hey Sessho do you remember what I did before?" Kagome asked grinning madly. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Stay." Kagome said. Sesshomaru froze on the spot. "Koga hand me that yellow bag on Sesshomaru's back please." Kagome said smiling evily, Koga placed the bag on the ground in front of her. Kagome grabbed out a metal pot and whacked Sesshomaru in the shin with it once.

"Koga's joining or I'll keep this up for hours while singing annoying songs." Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru sighed,

"Fine." He growled

"Thankyou, now we just have to wait 'till you can move again." Kagome said, Sesshomaru growled and Koga smirked


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome and Koga were talking while Sesshomaru seemed to be observing the trees.

"Kagome I cant help the fact that you look like a little kid!" Koga said

"It's surprising I know." Kagome sighed

"That Naraku! How dare he!" Koga was beginning to raise his voice

"Koga be quiet." Kagome said smiling nervously, it was bad enough she looked like a kid she didn't need Koga causing a possible demon attack. Not that they couldn't handle it just that she was just to tired of all the crap that has been going on lately.

"Kagome my dear I promise that I shall get you back to normal and unattached to this beast." Koga said, Sesshomaru made a small grunt showing his displeasure.

"I'm bored." Kagome said then she felt jewel shards heading towards her. Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground as a shadow dashed past where she was just standing.

"Smart one eh?" The shadow asked turning around. Kagome looked for a face but the creature was made of shadows.

"Who are you?" Koga growled

"Someone sent to kill you." It answered, Sesshomaru grabbed his sword,, Kagome didn't know what she could do to help. Sesshomaru attacked it but it shot past him Koga tried but missed as well. Koga and Sesshomaru kept trying to fight it.

"HAHAHA you will never beat me!" It laughed. Kagome concentrated on where the shadow moved, but she noticed and extra shadow headed straight for her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited but she felt a charge through her body and heard a scream.

"Damn you wench!" The shadow demon screamed and tried to get her again. Kagome shot her arm out and sent a burst of energy towards the demon. It wasn't the pure pink glow she was used to seeing it was blue. The demon disintegrated.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked feeling light headed

"I don't know." Koga answered. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and saw he was sightly worn out, she suddenly passed out.

"Kagome?" Koga asked concerned. Sesshomaru fell on his back and started panting. He had barely done anything but he felt so exhausted.

"What's going on?" Koga asked. Black dots started to make their way into Sesshomaru's vision. He growled before passing out. Koga sighed, the day was already hot enough and now he had to move a demon lord and his love into the shade. Koga grunted as he started moving them.

About an hour later Sesshomaru woke up, he sat up slowly his back hit a tree and he noticed he was in the shade of the tree while Koga was just staring into the sky.

"So you're awake now." Koga said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied

"Do you know what happened?" Koga asked

"This Sesshomaru will not answer to you wolf." Sesshomaru said glaring at him. Koga glared back.

"Fine." Koga huffed. Truth be told Sesshomaru didn't know what happened. Sesshomaru moved to rest his arm on his knee, he lifted the one that had Kagome attached to it by accident.

"Mommy I don't wanna wake up yet." Kagome groaned

"Miko wake up I am not your mother." Sesshomaru said

"5 more minutes ok." Kagome said and tried to turn over.

"Now miko." Sesshomaru growled, Kagome sat up groggily.

"I feel as if I was just hit by a truck." Kagome said

"Kagome do you know what happened with the demo?" Koga asked

"Well not entirely but I think Sesshomaru demonic energy and my pure energy was sent out in a charged blow." Kagome said. "I think because Sesshomaru has more power than me I passed out due to it being shot out of my body."

"But why was he so exhausted?"

"Probably because of my pure energy and his energy fighting. Each other. When I shot the blast they looked like they were still fighting and when they hit the shadow they exploded." Kagome explained the best she could.

"Oh I get it now." Koga said "Thanks Kagome." He grinned

"No problem Koga." Kagome grinned as well just because she felt silly, but when she grinned she felt her canine teeth had grown more.

"Kagome you've got fangs." Koga pointed out.

"I can feel them." Kagome said as she poked one of her fangs

"Also your ears." Koga pointed out, Kagome grabbed her ears, they were pointed.

"What's going on?" She asked confused

"I believe miko that you have some side effects from my energy passing through your body." Sesshomaru stated.

"What!" Kagome screeched "Does that mean I'm going to turn into a demon?" Kagome asked

"Maybe, maybe not." Sesshomaru answered, Kagome groaned.

"I wish this was just a terrible nightmare which I could wake up from." Kagome sighed.

"Hn. We're leaving." Sesshomaru said getting to his feet dragging Kagome up with him. Koga, followed on silently.

-Naraku's castle-

As the group waited they watched the demons that passed by.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru sure are taking a long time." Shippo commented.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied

"They may have run into some trouble." Miroku commented

"Uh huh." Sango agreed

"Lord Sesshomaru will definitely come, he always does." Rin said smiling. Jaken was sleeping against the wall though.

"So how are my guests going?" Naraku's voice entered the cell.

"You bastard let us out so we can beat the crap outta you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Tsk, Tsk Inuyasha." Naraku said shaking his head. Inuyasha growled. "I just came to see if you had died yet." Naraku said as he started to leave. He was shot with an arrow and his arm was blown off. He looked down at the injury, he cast his eyes to find the source when he was shot in the head. Naraku disintegrated and Kikyo stepped over towards the cell.

"Inuyasha." She said as she entered. She undid his restraints. Inuyasha undid everyone else's restraints. He gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha slid his arm around her waist.

"Lets go." He said. The group silently walked along as the day turned to night.

Kagome was trying her best to stay awake but just couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. She dragged her feet against the soil.

"Oi Sesshomaru. Kagome's tired let her sleep." Koga called, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Hn, miko are you tired?" He asked

'Well DUH.' Her mind said, she just nodded.

"We shall make camp here. Wolf go and collect firewood." Sesshomaru instructed sitting down. Koga grumbled as he went off to collect firewood. Kagome lay against his arm asleep. He stared down at her as she breathed.

'So little yet so powerful how can that be?' He asked in his mind. Koga came back and set up a fire then the awkward silence began. After a while Koga nodded off and Sesshomaru just stared at the moon.

Kikyo walked to a small lake. She had left Inuyasha's group for a while. She stared into the water.

"Show me Kagome and Sesshomaru." She commanded. The water rippled and showed both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"This will not do." Kikyo commented she said a spell and left the lake.

Kagome had woken up by herself, she looked over to Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep. Kagome looked surprised at the fact that she had grown back to her normal size.

"But how did this? Oh well." She said as she looked to Sesshomaru again

'He looks so much more peaceful.' She thought to herself. She grabbed out a mirror to look at her teeth again to see if she actually was dreaming. When she looked at her reflection she had two stripes identical to Sesshomaru's on her cheeks, but heres were navy blue instead of magenta. She also noted that she had longer hair. It now r

eached down to her waist. Kagome got up and tried to change clothes the best she could.

IM SORRY! im such a bad person T_T i should of updated sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Koga were walking around for an hour before they came across what used to be Naraku's castle. Kagome panicked

"Where are they? What happened to them? Are they alright?" She asked rapidly.

"Miko I can smell the half-breed in that direction." Sesshomaru said pointing past the dark patch of land. Kagome sighed in relief. Neither Koga or Sesshomaru mentioned that Kikyo was with them.

"Let's go!" Kagome urged. Sesshomaru picked her up and started running Koga following closely.

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Koga burst in on the group during their lunch break.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Thank Kami they're ok." Kagome sighed in relief as Sesshomaru put her down, she scanned the group.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Everyone averted their gaze. Kagome looked to the floor.

"Kagome we're sorry, he ju-" Sango started

"No it's fine." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Kagome." Sango said sadly.

"Can I just go for a walk, if that is ok with you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said hiding her eyes under her bangs. Sesshomaru just nodded and they walked around in the forest.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome heard a female voice said. She went to walk over to the voices but Sesshomaru held her back. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Miko it will not do you good to see such a sight if you are truly in love with that fool." Sesshomaru said

"I know but I just-" Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Then just listen." He said jumping up into a tree. Kagome sat there with him.

"Inuyasha, when will we be together forever?" Kikyo asked with fake sadness.

"When ever you like my love." Inuyasha replied

"But that woman." Kikyo said

"Means nothing to me, she can die for all I care. And if she does all the better it only means that you get your soul back quicker." Inuyasha said, kagome gasped.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kikyo said, then Kagome heard the sounds of them making out. Kagome tried to hold back her tears but they flowed out of her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and wiped them away with the sleeve of his kimono. Kagome's eyes widened.

"That fool doesn't realise who he hurts. I apologise. He is a disgrace to my family." Sesshomaru said, Kagome giggled.

"This is weird. I didn't think you would do this type of thing." Kagome said smiling.

'Why is it so annoying to see a woman's tears.' Sesshomaru though. 'Rin has made me soft.' He sighed and realised Kagome was asleep. He got up and went back to the camp, nobody said anything.

In the morning Inuyasha came back to camp with Kikyo. The smell of her scent was all over him and his scent was all over her. Kagome was awoken by this smell. She got up pinching her nose so she wouldn't smell it.

"Good morning." Sango said to Kagome.

"Hey Sango-chan." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-sama, you've changed." Miroku said

"What I haven't changed." Kagome protested.

"I meant you look like a demon." Miroku said. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at her for the first time that morning. Everyone stared, by now Kagome had talons, fangs, pointed ears, longer hair, two navy blue stripes on each cheek, she was taller and her brown eyes were golden and like a cats.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome quickly explained so there would be an understanding.

"Hey what happened to Koga?" She asked

"Ayame." Sango said smiling. The two girls giggled.

"So you're a demon because of this bastard!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Kagome said

"Sesshomaru you bastard, leave my things alone." Inuyasha growled

"She is not yours." Sesshomaru stated

"Hell yeah she is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I am not!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha I am involved in this conversation. You are talking about me. So do not tell me to shut up." Kagome spat. "I don't belong to you anyway."

"Yes you do." Inuyasha growled.

"No I don't. Now leave me alone." She said, Kikyo walked up to Kagome and slapped her in the face.

"Do not order him around you worthless copy." Kikyo said. Kagome just stared at her.

"Hn I do what I want when I want." Kagome said icily. Everyone just stared at her. "Pack up the camp. We still need to break this curse." She said, everyone packed up silently, but Inuyasha still wanted to argue over who she belonged to.

"Kagome! Don't order my pack around!" He yelled at her.

"Leave me be Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"No! You are under my care and must obey what I say!" Inuyasha yelled

"I don't belong to you I am not an object." Kagome said

"You belong to me wench! You can't argue against that."

"I do not belong to you. That woman over there does. I can smell her all over you. So don't go saying im your woman." Kagome said with venom dripping on each word

"You are a part of her so you belong to me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome punched him in the face.

"I do not belong to you." She hissed


End file.
